nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Haven
'Haven '''is a map set in a tall hotel in Hawaii. The map set in a different canon, featuring a new storyline with four different characters fighting against endless waves of the undead. It is the first map in the ParadiZe storyline. Overview The map is set in a multi-floored hotel, which seems to have only been recently invaded by hordes of the undead. The player can use the many elevators or large set of stairs to traverse the different floors in the map. The first floor is a large lobby, and the second floor consists of dining and other facility rooms. The third floor is a series of bedrooms, and at the top of the map is a helipad. The characters in the map are Jennifer Shaw, a middle-aged geologist, Darnell Mandler, a tough bodyguard, Cooper Finnegan, a wealthy gambler and Rodger Mahony, an employed janitor at the hotel. The map features regular zombies, but every few rounds, an Electro-Zombie appears, which shuts off the power until being killed, meaning perks lose their activity and elevators cannot be used. The map features the return of the Sliquifier as a Wonder Weapon. The main Easter-Egg involves the group calling a chopper to come into the rescue, which triggers the ending cutscene. Weapons Starting Weapons *Beretta M9 Off-Wall Weapons *Model 1887 - 500 points *CBJ-MS - 1000 points *M3A1 - 1200 points *MP40 - 1200 points *L85A1 - 1500 points *Bowie Knife - 3000 points Mystery Box Weapons *Sliquifier *Thompson *AK-47 *USAS-12 *TBA Perk-a-Colas *Juggernog *Quick Revive *Speed Cola *Double Tap Root Beer *Stamin-Up *Electric Cherry *Who's Who *Widow's Wine Easter Egg The easter egg requires a chopper to be called. Once the power is on, the players must find a series of radios, and listen to the transmission instructions in the correct order to figure out a way to boost the radio's range. Once done, they must get to the top of the building by building the correct weapon to break down the staircase door preventing them. Upon doing so plays a transcript. Opening Cutscene ''The scene cuts to a view of Hawaii, where zombies slowly walk the streets, and citizens panick, some being bitten. Inside a hotel, a middle-aged women is seen entering her hotel room. Suddenly, as she opens the closet, a zombie bursts out, and she screams in horror. '' '''Jennifer Shaw: '''What the fuck? ''She grabs a nearby vase and throws it at the zombie, dodging its attacks. Suddenly, a large black male kicks open the door. 'Darnell Mandler: '''Roomservice. '''Jennifer Shaw: '''What the hell is going on here? ''He pullts out a shotgun and fires it into the zombie's skull, killing it. 'Darnell Mandler: '''You bitten? '''Jennifer Shaw: '''What? ''He points the shotgun at her, ready to fire. 'Jennifer Shaw: '''No, of course not! Don't you dare point that thing at me again. '''Darnell Mandler: '''Alright, lady, but if you want to survive, come with me. ''He tosses her a nearby pistol, and the two exit the room, walking down a hallway. Darnell fends off a new zombie, and Jennifer shoots one from behind him. 'Darnell Mandler: '''Hm. You're more capable than I thought. '''Jennifer Shaw: '''Don't understimate me, ogre. ''The two find themselves in the lobby, as a horde of the undead attempt to break into the hotel. Behind them, they spot a dirty-blonde haired man in a suit, trying to yell at the staff over the counter. 'Cooper Finnegan: '''I want my money back! Your slot machines are a fucking joke! Are you listening to me? ''He bangs his fist on the counter, unaware of the situation. 'Cooper Finnegan: '''I could sue your ass to hell and back, you hear me? ''Suddenly, a zombie appears over the counter, and grabs him by the shirt. He screams, and Darnell saves his life. 'Cooper Finnegan: '''Jesus Christ! My suit, it got stained! You idiots. '''Jennifer Shaw: '''Are you not aware of the m-magnitude of this SITUATION? ''The three watch as hordes of the undead burst through the door. Cooper hides behind them as they open fire, and he blocks his ears. Suddenly, a nearby janitor is seen smoking in a hallway, watching this. A zombie approaches, and he pours alcohol from his pocket onto the ground, and flicks the ciagerette in, lighting the zombie on fire. 'Cooper Finnegan: '''Is this some kind of sick prank? '''Darnell Mandler: '''It's real! ''The janitor is seen fending off more hordes of the undead with a mop, as he approaches the other three. 'Rodger Mahony: '''You fuckin' millenials trying to freeload off my flesh? Nuh-uh! Not in my hotel! '''Jennifer Shaw: '''We need to find a way out of here. '''Cooper Finnegan: '''Agreed. '''Rodger Mahony: '''You kiddin' me? I'm having a field day on these undead fuckers! Ending Cutscene ''The group bursts through the door, and shut it on the horde behind them, reaching the top of the building. 'Darnell Mandler: '''You got the radio? '''Jennifer Shaw: '''Making contact pronto. '''Cooper Finnegan: '''Can you hurry this shit up, Tits McGee? I've got better places to be! '''Jennifer Shaw: '''I've got a pistol in my back pocket, you rich scumbag. '''Darnell Mandler: '''No quarreling. '''Rodger Mahony: '''Fuck this job and everything those greedy corporate scumbags stood for! '''Cooper Finnegan: '''Shut up. Shouldn't you have retired by now? '''Jennifer Shaw: '''I got through to someone... ''Suddenly, a helicopter flies over, having received their message. However, it turns its weapons onto the four survivors, and begins firing at them. They take refuge behind debris, as they are being shot at. 'Rodger Mahony: '''The fuck, Missy? I thought you were getting help! '''Jennifer Shaw: '''The fuck is going on? '''Darnell Mandler: '''Stay close! '''Cooper Finnegan: '''I think they're trying to cover this shit up... no survivors... no leak... w-why else would they turn on us? '''Darnell Mandler: '''Is that a damn rocket? '''Rodger Mahony: '''RUN! ''The helicopter fires a large missile at the building, and the four make a jump off the ledge, as the hotel explodes. They land on nearby mattresses in an alley, as the building comes crumbling down. '''Jennifer Shaw: '''That was... unexpected of them. '''Darnell Mandler: '''The fuck do we do now? '''Cooper Finnegan: '''I don't like this... '''Rodger Mahony: '''Fuck the Government! '''Jennifer Shaw: '''I don't know, but from now on, we're alone. It's up to us. Category:XxSolarEclipsexX Category:Non-Canonical Maps